


The Letters

by Katlyn1948



Series: The Family Of Storm’s End [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Letters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya sends her siblings letters inviting them to her upcoming wedding





	The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> So...short drabble. I will add more later (hehe). I really like the idea of drabbles, I can't believe I didn't do them before. Anyway, I hop you like and happy reading!

Arya had decided to wait until after Bella’s first nameday to marry. She was in no rush to become a Stag and wanted to enjoy her freedom a little longer. Gendry was patient with her and never pressured her to marry unless she was ready to. She had appreciated that and it only made her love him even more.

There were a few preparations that had to be made before she was to wed. First and foremost, she wanted her siblings there. Since her return to Westeros, she hadn’t sent not a single raven informing them of her return. It had been nearly a year, and she had been tight lipped about her whereabouts. Although, she had an inkling that Bran knew exactly where she was.

A moon before her estimated wedding, she decided to write to both Bran and Sansa. She wanted to write to Jon, but she had heard he went beyond the wall and was sure the raven would never make to him.

The letters were simple and short, giving just enough information to peak their interests and have them travel down south. She was nervous for their response and hated the days that passed when no ravens returned.

After nearly a week for waiting, the first raven arrived. It had a Stark sigil wax seal with an embellished gold coating. _Bran,_ she thought.

She quickly cracked it open and read the contents of the letter.

_It is good to hear from you, sister. I will be delighted to join you on your upcoming nuptials. I see you made the right decision and I cannot wait to meet my niece. I hope you don’t mind extra company; Lord Tyrion is insistent on joining me. I will see you shortly, and I do request the room closest to the sea, if possible._

_-Bran_

Arya smiled at her brother’s words. She was elated that he would be coming, and even though his clever hand was to join as well, she couldn’t be more excited.

Just a few day later, Sansa’s letter arrived and her words couldn’t have been more scolding. As Arya read the letter, she could hear her sister’s disapproving voice in her head and it sent chills down Arya’s spine.

_It is finally nice to hear from you, Arya. A year has come and gone and you decided to send a letter now? Not to mention, it’s technically a wedding invitation. I didn’t even know you knew Lord Baratheon. I’m sure there are things that you wish to tell me in person and I can’t wait to hear all about it. Gods, Arya, you could have told me sooner; I worried for you. I sent a raven to Jon, letting him know of your nuptials, but I doubt the letter was received by him. Nonetheless, I will be there and you are wearing a dress, whether you like it or not._

_With all my love,_

_Your sister, Sansa._

Arya stared at the letter and curse under her breath. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
